skater boy
by kairi lexis
Summary: Kikyo can't see past her crowd of friends, how will that effect her later?


He was a boy. She was a girl. Inuyasha found Kikyo attractive, and she thought the same about him, but her friends didn't share the same opinion. So, she kept quiet. Her friends thought his baggy clothes were too punkish, and they all deserved something better. He was doing tricks on his skateboard when he saw her and her friends, so he got up the nerve to ask her out. She looked to her friends for the answer, too caught up in peer-pressure to answer for herself. They all disapproved and she turned him down. "See ya later." she told him as his silver dog ears pressed against his head in sorrow and anger at her friends. As he was leaving Kagome, his friend and another girl he thought beautiful met up with him and he decided to ask her to go out with him and she accepted, happily.

5 five years later...

Kikyo is now an unwed mother and is feeding her young child alone. She decided to turn on the television to drown out the silence. When she turned it on she realized that she recognized the man singing and dancing, quite awesomely. It was Inuyasha, and the camera zoomed in on the band he wore on his left ring finger. MTV was doing a segment on his recent marriage to the equally famous, Kagome Higurashi. Kikyo instantly grabbed her phone and called her friends, and they all had tickets to his and his new wife's first duet concert. She bought her own ticket on the internet and tagged along. Her heart ached as she looked up at Inuyasha, the man that she had turned down years ago. Kagome came onto the stage and kissed her husband. He left the stage and music started, and Kagome noticed Kikyo standing in the crowd and smiled and she began singing...

'He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy he wasn't good enough for her.

Now he's a superstar slammin' on his guitar, did your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy he wasn't good enough for her.

Now he's a superstar slammin' on his guitar, did your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl, but you missed out. Well tough luck that boy's mine now. We are more than just good friends this is how the story ends. Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be. There is more than meets the eyes; I see the soul that is inside.

He's just a boy and I'm just a girl. Can I make it any more obvious? We are in love haven't you heard, how we rock each other's world!

I met the skater boy. I said see ya later boy, I'll be backstage after show. I'll be at a studio, singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know.

I met the skater boy. I said see ya later boy, I'll be backstage after show. I'll be at a studio, singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know-.'

At about the middle of the song, Inuyasha came skating in, and stopped at the front of the catwalk, grinning mischievously down at Kikyo. She saw how happy he had gotten when Kagome started dancing around him. She realized that Kagome loved Inuyasha, and Inuyasha loved Kagome, because they listened to themselves and what their hearts had told them about one another. After the show, Kikyo snuck backstage, not knowing that the newly-wed couple told security that she could come if she had wished, and if she tried to sneak in, to let her. She went into Inuyasha and Kagome's room and saw them sitting at their desk, expectantly. "Kikyo, you came." Inuyasha said. It was not a question.

"You planned this? Why?" she asked.

"I did," Kagome answered, "to show you that your weakness, had brought the biggest loss of your life, and to see your reaction to this knowledge."

"I know I have made a mistake and acknowledge it, but I do not regret it." Kikyo replied.

"Not that it really matters, but why not?" Inuyasha asked, and the truth of his disregard hurt, but she answered.

"I've seen the love in your eyes. A love that you both share for each other. A love that I couldn't give you if I had tried, because I could not accept you for what you are and I don't mean you're being a hanyou."

"Kikyo, I do apologize for any nasty feelings shared between us, but I love Inuyasha and we are together and so you know, we intend to start a family and even stop our career, but you and your past mistakes will not tear us apart" Kagome said, gripping Inuyasha's hand protectively.

"I do not intend to separate the two of you and I am happy to hear about your plans. I just came to apologize for any feelings I have caused you in the past." Kikyo replied, and without another word she left, with a smile on her face and a light heart that no longer carried the burden of rejecting the punkish skater, who had only wished for a simple date so many years ago.


End file.
